


a moment's silence

by KaelsMiscellany



Series: absolve your blood stained honor [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Light Femdom, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelsMiscellany/pseuds/KaelsMiscellany
Summary: A big storm means a quiet night at home for Jason and Cass. Things get a little hotter and heavier than expected.





	a moment's silence

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, it's the sex scene I've been wanting in this damn series since I started it.
> 
> Timeline wise takes place about a month after "this is life on earth". Title comes from "Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)" by Hozier. (I also don't own _Six of Crows_ obviously)

There’s a true nor’easter blowing in off the coast tonight, sending even the most hardened criminals inside while it storms. More importantly it means Cass and Jason can take it easy tonight.

Cass might enjoy going out—even if Dick’s still angry over the whole Ghost thing, nevermind the fact that apparently Alfred knew the whole time—but a break is always nice. Jason’s got his back against the headboard, focus on the book he’s reading aloud. She’s curled against him, her eyes watching the snow flurry everywhere while she listens. It’s soothing and if she weren’t already relaxed she would be now.

“‘You’re holding back,’ Brekker said, his dark eyes trained on Matthias.

“Matthias ignored the shiver that passed through him. Sometimes it was like the demon could read minds. ‘I’m telling you what I know.’”

She finds herself trailing her fingers up and down his side, he never laughs but she can feel him squirming every once in a while when the sensation gets too much. “Stop that,” after he turns a page he swats her fingers lightly for good measure.

“Mean,” she responds tartly, letting the hand fall onto his thigh. His boxers are between her and skin now, but she still feels him still briefly before his whole body relaxes. Cass finds herself turning her head slightly so he can’t feel the grin spreading across her face.

As he continues to read she inches her hand closer and closer, trying to keep her touch light enough that he doesn’t feel it. Although it’s hard for him to miss when her fingers settle on his cock. “Cass?” It’s not quite concern in his voice, but there’s a few questions in there nonetheless. He looks down from the book to watch her.

She understands what he wants to know though. Sex isn’t exactly something they’ve talked about at length since she got clean, yet she finds herself feeling...playful tonight. “Keep reading.” She tilts her head up and gives a curl of a smile.

He stares at her for a few seconds longer, eyes narrowing as if he’s guessing what she’s up to—he just might, he might not be able to read people like she can but he’s gotten good at reading _her_.

Then he sighs and turns his attention back to the book. “Jesper knocked his head against the hull and cast his eyes heavenward. ‘Fine. But if Pekka- _Shit_.” His whole body starts when her fingers curl around him and her thumb rubs both cloth and foreskin—they might not have had sex but she’s seen him naked more than once.

Her grin is unrepentant. “Keep reading.”

“Oh my god,” Jason groans into the book. “Fine,” he sounds almost petulant. “...Rollins kills us all, I’m going to get Wylan’s ghost...”

She keeps her touches light and mostly gentle, not wanting to distract him _too_ much, her grip having to change as he grows and hardens. Turning her head back towards his shoulder she hums into it, warm satisfaction curling in her. There’s an urge to do more, but for now this is more than fine.

Jason seems to fall into the rhythm of it fairly well, although his breathing grows more heavy as he reads on. She lets him go for another chapter or so before changing things up again.

“...too much of his time guessing wh-” he cuts himself off with a surprised noise when her head dips down and licks at him. She makes a face at how it dries her tongue, but pulling down his boxers might have given it away. All of his focus is on her again and she presses her lips against his abs, humming again before her hands slide up to tug down his waistband. The head of his cock all but pops out and a few things happen when she takes it into her mouth and _sucks_.

Jason’s whole body stiffens as he shouts at the unexpected sensations. There’s a faint _swish_ , followed by “shit!” and Jason moves the both of them onto their sides as he attempts to dive off the side of the bed. There’s a thump and a crinkle of papers, followed by about two seconds of silence. “I’m not sure I’m going to be happy if the spine’s broken and the pages bent,” there’s no actual anger in his voice, more surprised bemusement.

Letting go of him Cass tilts her head enough to see the book’s now on the floor. She also can’t help but laugh a little, Jason might be fastidious about his books but this is kind of funny. “You should loosen up more,” she teases. With a hand she snaps the waistband of his boxers. “Take these off and I’ll make it up to you.”

He looks at her for another few seconds. “Mean,” he sticks his tongue out at her.

She sticks her own out right back. “Do you want a blowjob or not?” She asks primly.

“Awful,” sarcasm fills his voice and she moves enough for him to shimmy out of his boxers. “The absolute worst.” He retakes his former position, which works better for her anyways, his left hand settling at the base of her neck, callouses catching slightly as he pet her.

“Definitely,” she agrees. Settling herself into a more comfortable position she lowers her head again. Bobbing her head up and down she drags her tongue against him. Doing her best to recall everything she’d learned from the only other time she’d given a guy a blowjob.

Jason doesn’t seem to mind that she keeps things simple though. She can feel the tension in him as he tries to keep his hips from moving too much and she can just barely see his other hand, knuckles white as he grips the sheet tangled around them. Moving her head up she keeps the head of him in her mouth, bringing one of her own hands to lightly graze up and down the shaft.

It earns her another shout from Jason, his thumb pressing hard against the top of her spine. The brief flare of pain has her swirling her tongue around, pulling off completely to catch her breath a little. She lets her hand take up the slack, encircling him and stroking, thumb occasionally rubbing the underside of the head.

“What…” Jason’s completely flushed and panting now, and she can’t help a smile at how it makes him look. “ _Shit._ ” His head knocks back against the headboard. “Good,” he groans. He shakes his head sharply, clearly trying to martial his thoughts. “What’re you thinking?”

It’s not that the question makes her squirm, but the pause does make her aware of her own arousal. Slick thighs rubbing together. “Deciding,” she answers. “Keep going I’m gonna have to wait for penetration.”

Her grip tightens a little and Jason lets out a sharp gasp. “Gonna have to...decide quickly,” he pants. “Or…”

Perhaps if she’d been paying attention to his body she could have seen it, as it is stands when he flips the both of them over it catches her completely by surprise. A shriek leaves her as they move, although it perhaps holds more amusement than outrage.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” it’s perhaps meant to be threatening. It’s however ruined by the roughness of his voice and the way he occasionally shivers. Neither of which seems to stop him from smiling down at her before lowering himself from his hands and knees onto her.

The weighty press of him feels good, a suggestion of inescapability, even if it’s far from the truth.

He licks a stripe up her neck. “Mmmm, yummy.”

Finding herself rolling her eyes she gives his shoulder a light shove, barely enough to dislodge him. She can feel his smile against her neck before he moves lower still. He sets his teeth briefly in the crook of her neck before sliding his hands down the sides of her body, the sensations diffused slightly by the shirt she’s wearing.

His face nuzzles her breasts, making the fabric rasp across her nipples and driving a sharp gasp from her. Jason makes a satisfied sound and does it again.

One of her hands weaves itself into his hair and pulls _hard_ , but that just seems to egg him on even more. Over the zinging pleasure she can feel his hands skimming up her thighs, pushing the shirt up and up. Until those warm, calloused hands of his are pressing down firmly at the curve of hip and waist. She tests it to find she can just barely rock her hips, any other movement would take far more intent.

Pulling up slightly from her chest he gives her a concerned look. “This is alright?”

“Yeah,” she answers after a few seconds. She can dislodge him if she needs to, but she doesn't _want_ to. The weight of him atop her and pinning her down strangely enthralling. “Keep going,” it doesn’t quite have the same air of command as she had earlier.

It still draws a playfully sharp smile from him though. “You got it,” he gives a broad wink that has her giggling.

He moves down, elbows and forearms wedging between her thighs and splitting them apart. Like her breasts he nuzzles her belly, dragging his teeth against her skin and raising red furrows. He does it again, and again.

“Jason,” it’s a needy demand, but a demand nonetheless.

He hums into _her_ abs for a second before finally moving lower.

With no hands to help him all he can use are his mouth, tongue, and nose. Not that that seems to stop him in any way. His arms pushing her legs further apart to give him even better access. The hand still tangled in his hair grips even tighter as he plays with her clit, the sensations far sharper than she remembers them being.

“You know,” she manages to gasp out. “I’m sure there are others who’d be worried you’re this good at this.”

“Hey,” he pulls away, mock-outrage in his voice, but a grin on his shiny lips and that flush still on his cheeks. It makes something in her _ache_. “I’ll have you know I spent every hour I could in the library, reading everything I could get my hands on. Including some _very_ smutty books Bruce probably made himself forget were there and Alfred had assumed I wouldn’t find.” His grin turns lascivious. “Maybe tomorrow we should go exploring in the library, have some fun acting out the best parts.” He waggled his eyebrows.

“Sex in the library?” It could be interesting, however… “Someone’s probably going to stumble in on us.” Which is just a big no.

Jason shrugs. “So I’ll just lock the door, it’s _my_ library after all.” He shifts, hands pressing down more firmly on her hips. “Also I should point out fear of getting caught is half the fun.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m fairly certain you only got the books, not the whole room as well.”

“You and your logic don’t belong in my sex fantasy Cass,” he says with a roll of his eyes. Only to freeze a second later. “Wait, shit, no. That’s not what I…crap.” He buried his face in the crook of her thigh, embarrassment tightening his shoulders.

The only real response Cass can give to that is her laughter. Laughter that turns midway into a shriek when he returns to his previous ministrations, with the added sensations of his thumbs prying her slit apart before his tongue slips in.

 _Both_ her hands are in his hair now and she’s panting and rocking her hips as best she can. It’s not _enough_ though and a brief noise of frustration leaves her before her body moves into action.

Letting go of his hair she flips the both of them, just managing to grab the headboard before she lands on him completely. Jason’s noise of surprise is muffled but his grip on her hips shifts to accommodate the new position. He even taps lightly on her hip three times, the same ‘good’ code the used out on the field. Which is probably for the best since her shirt hides his whole face from her.

The smile on her face is perhaps at odds with the way she grinds her hips down but she doesn't really care. “Eat me,” she hisses, grinding down again.

Jason smiles and hums against her, a sensation that makes her shudder. But he gets at it and _yes_. “There,” a pant. Even over the pleasure she can feel the gripping strain in her hands but she’s too far lost to try and shift her grip.

Rubbing, grinding, white knuckled strain chased by pleasure. Winding higher and higher inside her until.

A shout leaves her as her body as it stiffens. Her hands losing her grip on the headboard she has just enough sense of mind of flop backwards instead of forwards. Jason’s body breaking her fall—he grunts but doesn’t seem to mind.

The only sound in the room for the next minute or two is their heavy breathing as they start to come down. “Good. Right?” She manages to get out after a few more breaths.

“Yeah,” he groans. One of his hands appears in her line of vision with a flop. “High five for academic study.”

She slaps his knee instead. “Owwww,” it’s faux pain in his voice however.

With a fond roll of her eyes Cass pulls herself up in a sit-up, pulling off her shirt in the same motion, moving so she’s more sitting on his chest than his face. Looking down at him she can’t help a possessive smile at how he looks, red faced and slick, eyes a little glassy. All for her. “Good.” Absently she grazes her nails over his shoulder. “More?” A hopeful note enters her voice.

Jason’s grin is smug. “Yeah, just...just a sec though.”

Cass is okay with that. She slides herself further down, enough that she can feel his cock, hard and hot, against her hip. Good. She settles her head on his shoulder, gazing across his chest across the room and out the window once more.

One of his hands wraps around her, fingers gliding up and down her arm. It’s not an arousing touch, but she finds it keeps her interested. Her attention following the touch as it moves, noticing right away when Jason changes the pattern, moving back up her arm and then across her shoulder and down her back. Something like a surprised yelp leaves her when he gooses her.

In retaliation she turns her head and bites his shoulder, far harder than the brief bites he gave her. His cock jump and he groans, fingers digging into her ass. When she lets go she gives him a smug grin of her own. “You play chicken with me I’m gonna win,” she arches an eyebrow.

He laughs. “Who said anything about chicken?” He tilts her head up enough to kiss her, there’s a faint taste of _different_ , which is strange to realize are from her own juices. As they kiss she feels his hand slip lower, the positioning a little awkward, but it still makes her gasp against him when they slide in.

This time there’s nothing holding her hips and she rocks them freely, the both of them moaning at the sensations.

Breaking away from the kiss she finds herself biting him again, perhaps a strange attempt to focus herself, but it works. “Condoms?” She asks when she pulls away.

Again Jason moves the both of them when he twists enough to open the bedside drawer. She giggles as she watches his hand flail about as he searches. “Yeah. Some in her _somewhere_ ,” he growls it at the nightstand.

“Expectant,” she teases. Not that she thinks it’s a bad thing. She’d much rather him stay _here_ than go out to find condoms.

He snorts as his hand keeps searching. “They last for like three years, not very expectant when they’ve got that long a shelf life. Ha!” He pulls out the box. Again she laughs as he tries to roll them back more firmly on the bed while attempting to open the box at the same time. “Need a damn quick release…”

With a fond smile she helps him get it open and a few minutes later it joins the book on the floor as they kiss again. Which get broken as they keep rolling around, not exactly vying for who gets to be on top, more because it’s _fun_.

In the end they’re on their sides. Which makes it fairly easy for her, throwing a leg over his hips she tilts her own hips up before pressing down as she feels him push against her. Again his hands grab at her, fingers biting deep as he pulls her down further.

The stretch makes her gasp, it’s been long enough that it hurts a little. “Slow,” she somehow manages to get out.

He groans into the top of her hair, but does slow. She moves slowly too and together they make a sort of happy medium. The both of them stopping when he’s all the way in. Cass tilts her head up to look him in the eye, her mind flickering from sensation to sensation. It’s not quite as good as being eaten out, but it’s got its own sort of pleasure, one she enjoys for completely different reasons.

An odd sort of smile graces Jason’s face before he bends down enough to kiss her again, body mimicking the actions of his mouth. She wholeheartedly reciprocates, her own hips moving in tandem to his as their lips and tongues mingle.

Jason breaks away as his body shudders and a low moan leaves him.

If Cass probably worked for it she could get another orgasm herself, but she finds herself too saited. _More_ just seems absurd at the moment, laying there with him enjoyable enough in and of itself.

After a minute or two of quiet Jason kisses the top of her head before untangling himself. She watches him climb out of bed and go to the bathroom. He comes out another minute later and she groans in displeasure when he hauls her up and shoves her towards the bathroom as well. “Go.”

She rolls her eyes and groans again, but goes. When she comes out she finds Jason sitting on the bed, boxers back on and holding the book in his lap, carefully smoothing out the pages that’d been bent earlier.

Grabbing another of his shirts off the floor she tugs it on before turning off the overhead light and joining him, wrapping her arms around his neck and settling her chin on his shoulder. “I think it’ll make it,” she proclaims.

“Yeah,” he sighs. She watches his fingers do their best to rub out a particularly stubborn wrinkle. “Not gonna look as nice though.”

Turning her head she kisses his cheek. “Think of it this way, now every time you read the book you’ll remember the first time you had sex.”

He doesn't answer right away, instead closing the book and putting it on the bedside table before turning that lamp off too. There’s still barely enough light for her to see him by, enough though that she can read him, meaning this time his roll doesn't catch her off guard. “I think you might have to try and make it up to me again later though.” Even though she can’t see it she knows he’s waggling his eyebrows again.

She did already warn him about this however. Snuggling closer she can just reach his ear. “Maybe if we do have sex in the library tomorrow I’ll let you pin me to the wall or against a couch, fuck me from behind.” It’s playing hardball sure, but it’s also something she sure as hell wants.

Jason groans, it becomes muffled when he buries his face in a pillow. “Evil woman.”

A soft laugh leaves her. Closing her eyes she nestles her face into the crook of his neck and lets herself drift off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The final part'll be out...*gestures vaguely* sometime. Hopefully withing the next month.


End file.
